1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to an umbilical for use with a remotely operated vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remotely operated vehicle (ROV), such as used in offshore oil/gas exploration/production, utilizes an umbilical to connect to and/or power the vehicle. However, the umbilical can create a source for potential failure. For example, the umbilical can overheat since operators lack any indication as to umbilical core temperatures that occur under loading (e.g., resistive loading and self heating caused by eddy currents in a drum upon which the umbilical is wound). Repeated winding on and off the winch and dynamic changing mechanical tension of the cable may affect ability to measure this temperature even at point locations along the umbilical.
Therefore, there exists a need to be able to measure the inner core temperature of an umbilical while it is in operation and loaded. A further need exists for providing a spatial understanding of where the heat is generated.